


from underground

by rrosebudd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: also referenced calem/serena, and he's back from the dead, so this is a looker sidequest au, thought it would be more dramatic that way, where instead of doctor xerosic behind everything it's lysandre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosebudd/pseuds/rrosebudd
Summary: basically serena is the one helping the looker with his detective stuff and when he and emma both go missing, she races to find them in lysandre's labs. little does she know that the owner of the lab is still alive and well, and isn't so happy to see her.





	from underground

"Nix! Nix, I did it! This is it, this could finally help me figure ou-"

Serena's excited sentence was interrupted by sounds much louder than her exclamation. The crackle of electricity and a stifled yell drowned out the last of her words. 

Alarmed, she quickly turned towards the doorway where her trusted companion had been standing guard. Nix now lay on the floor, his body twitching at first, then lying still. 

Her eyes fell on the black handheld taser that was pressed against the young man on the floor that was then pulled away quickly. Kneeling beside Nix's unmoving body was a much larger man. As the man stood, Serena's gaze drifted to his large black boots, then moved up the rest of the red and black leather outfit, each bit more grotesquely familiar than the last. When her vision hit the man's face, her hand flew to cover her mouth. His smug smile and spiked red hair were not things that had yet found their way out of Serena's mind. 

Lysandre smiled wryly at the young trainer and began to make his way around the unconscious Nix. "Serena Gale," he cooed, his deep and resonant voice bouncing off the walls and into Serena's head, making her stomach turn in tight knots. His strides towards her were long, yet paced enough to make Serena slowly retreat away, towards the back wall. "How long it's been." 

"Stay back," she tried to regain her composure and sound confident, but her words seemed to be weak pleas instead. She thrust the book out in front of her, parallel to the ground, as though it were a weapon, but continued to back away. 

Seeing the girl's feeble attempt to appear courageous, Lysandre let out a throaty laugh, stepping towards her. Her back was eventually pressed to the wall, no longer able to move any further. Serena gripped the journal tight enough to make her knuckles fade to white, and her face was slowly beginning to turn a similar color. 

In one swift move, Lysandre knocked the book from her fingers with one hand and grabbed her wrist with the other, pinning it against the wall, above her head. Serena's stomach lurched in fear as it dawned upon her that this mission of hers would be a lot more difficult than originally thought. 

"What?" Lysandre's sickly grin was still plastered against his face. "I don't even get a hello?" 

She looked up at him, feeling her mouth become dry. Only a few words managed to form. "You're dead," she breathed. 

"Wrong!" He spat at her, making her flinch and turn away quickly. "That's what everyone thought. After the lab at Geohenge collapsed, I was buried underneath it. Before you and that parasite you call a companion-"

"Calem," she corrected him angrily. 

"Yes, him," he growled back. "As I was saying, you two didn't exactly shut down the weapon in time. I still used it for my immortality. It did, however, shut down, and the weapon gave me a.... Temporary invincibility, if you will. I was trapped in the debris of the collapsed lab building for Arceus knows how long. The rest of Team Flare was eventually able to pull be out of that hellhole. I'm only here because the weapon allowed me to live for the time I was buried, but I can already feel its strength wearing off, unfortunately. So no, little one, I am not dead. I appreciate the concern, though," he ran a finger along her cheek and underneath her chin.

"Get off of me," she attempted to shake him off, which only caused another low laugh from the man. 

"You're funny," he grinned. "Well, I've told you my story, so why don't you tell me why you're here?" He flicked the electricity of the taser back on, and only then did Serena realize that it was still, in fact, in his possession. 

"I... I wanted to find out more about... About Emma's job," Serena watched the sparks crackle atop the handheld weapon. 

"Hm..." He knew perfectly well what the reason was, but he made it look as though he were considering her answer. "No, that's not quite it, right? I wouldn't want you to lie, Serena Gale. Who knows what would happen to you," he moved the taser slightly closer to her face, but had no real intention of doing anything with it. 

Serena's eyes widened a bit, still glued to the blue electricity crawling along the black surface. "I wanted... I want to save Emma," Serena stammered, staring at the sparks in a trance.  
"And?" Lysandre moved the taser even closer, purely enjoying the girl's fear. 

"A-and the Looker," she quickly sputtered out the last words and shrunk away from Lysandre as best she could. 

Lysandre turned off the taser and tossed it to the side. "That's better," he smiled the sickly grin that made Serena's skin crawl in disgust. "I'm happy we could be honest with one another. However, we still need to deal with this whole... Trespassing issue." 

"Just... Let me go, and I'll leave peacefully, and I'll.... I'll act like I never saw anything, and I..." She began, only to hear another laugh come from Lysandre as he shook his head. 

"I think we both know we can't do that..." He mused, finally letting go of her wrist, which was most certainly bruised by now, and he stepped back. "Stay put," he snarled, sending cold shivers shooting down her spine, planting her feet to the floor. He walked away from her and made his way to the door. He opened it slightly and stuck his head outside, yelling orders to unseen members of Team Flare. 

She could scarcely make out what Lysandre was saying as she frantically shot her gaze around the room, thinking of something, anything that could help her. Her vision settled on the door that was opened just a crack, with Lysandre in the way. 

Without thinking of any sort of consequences, she bolted full speed at the open door. Her feet skidded across the floor, her focus only on the door to her potential freedom. Only when Lysandre turned back around did she realize she was too late. In what seemed like the fraction of a second that she was about to collide with the door, Lysandre effortlessly stuck out his arm, catching hold of Serena's ribs, slamming the air out of her lungs. He threw her backwards, the force strong enough to send her tumbling to the floor, his facial expression remaining neutral.

She desperately sucked air back into her lungs, coughing on the floor. Lysandre let out a disappointed sigh. "And you were cooperating so well." 

Two members of Team Flare burst into the room, ones that Lysandre had been yelling to a moment before Serena's unsuccessful attempt at escape. 

Lysandre pointed at Serena , who was still panting on the floor. "That one, obviously," he instructed, and the grunts swiftly approached her. Each grabbed one of her arms and hoisted her aggressively back to her feet. They joined her wrists behind her back and cuffed them together as she tried to pull away from them, without much success. 

"Bring her out here," he turned his back and marched out the door, the two grunts following, dragging Serena along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this about a million years ago so it's kinda garb (esp the explanation for lysandre being back but take it w a grain of salt) but i just love the looker sidequest so i'll probably post some more about it. also i made up serena's last name but shh dont worry about it


End file.
